Complex Languages
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: Touch is a complex language, it pays to have a skilled vocabulary. Love is a complex language, if it’s true love you won’t lose the dictionary. This is about Remus, his family, friends, relationship with Sirius, and the complex languages they all learn.
1. The Language of Sacrifice

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the HP genre. It owns me.

**Minerva's Note:** There's a chapter for every two years of life: four-years old, six-years old, eight-years old, etcetera. Most, but not all, of them are Remus-centric. They're simply not in first person. When he arrives at sixteen years, however, the chapters cease increasing in age and there's an entire adventure. 

1 – **The Language of Sacrifice**

A door slammed. A jacket was shoved roughly into a coat closet as if it had done something offensive. A swear word echoed throughout the wooden cottage.

"Bad day at work, Dear?" Faith Lupin gaited over and put her arms around her husband to stop his tirade. It might not have seemed like a gargantuan expression of anger, but for the Lupins, who were all prototypes of calm and courtesy, it was a tirade.

"Extremely," John admitted, taking comfort from the scent of her light brown hair.

"What happened?" She ushered him over to the couch and offered him tea.

He accepted the steaming mug with a grateful smile. "At St. Mungo's today some man named Fenrir came in and suggested that we develop a way to _inject_ people with lycanthropy of all things! We got into quite an argument about it."

"Lycanthropy?" This was one of those instances when John was acutely aware of the fact that he and Faith came from separate worlds; she was a Muggle mystery novelist and he was a magical Healer. Their variations did not bother him. He was so comfortable with it that he readily agreed to live in a Muggle village. Truthfully, it surprised him that he failed to notice the opposing traits more frequently. It was simply another piece of evidence that wizards and non-magical people were similar and deserved equal treatment.

"Being a were-creature," he explained. "Werewolves are the most common in this part of Europe."

"And he wanted others to become those things? That's horrible!"

"You have no idea. It's a very tragic condition. You see-"

"U and C? That's the twenty-firsty and third letters of the alphoobet." The four-year old twins came out of their bedrooms. Remus and Romulous were identical with Faith's beechnut hair and John's intelligent sky blue eyes.

John ceased speaking abruptly, for it was not an appropriate topic for children to hear. "Very true, Romulous, though I meant the words, not the letters."

"I didn't say any-ting. Remmy did."

"Ah, of course. Sorry." Certainly, it had been a difficult ordeal at the wizarding hospital today, yet he still ought to have been able to distinguish the difference between his children by the attire; Remus' shirt was tucked into his trousers in a tidier fashion and his shoes were tied.

"S'okay." Romulous and Remus shrugged in unison. Did all twins do things at the same time? "Everybody mixies us up."

"Would you like some tea?" offered Faith.

"No thanks, Mummy." Remus turned to his mirror image. "Hey, Rommy, wanna go play?"

Grinning, Romulous gave the adults pleading eyes. "Can we play outside?"

"I think that's an excellent idea." Mischief flittered across Faith's face. "In fact, Mummy's going to cheer Daddy up after his lousy day, so don't come back in until I tell you."

Eagerly, the duo scurried out the back door. They took turns pushing one another on the tire dangling from a strong rope tied to a thick tree branch until it was too dark to see.

"I'm hungwy. Should we go in now?" Remus suggested.

"Mummy said to wait."

"What she do wif Daddy?"

Romulous threw up his hands, clueless. "Makin' us anotter brother?"

A loud growl interrupted their discussion. It was impossible to be sure, however, an inflection in the snarl sounded _gleeful_. Something massive and hairy emerged from the bushes. The light of the full moon illuminated its hungry golden eyes and sharp fangs. It took a moment to stare at them motionlessly. Then, it lunged.

Instinctively, Remus shoved Romulous to the ground beneath him, shielding him. The creature only bit through the flesh in Remus' shoulder, but both of the boys screeched in their young, high-pitched voices. The fear engulfing them was too intense for them to form articulate words, yet the sound was enough. The postern into the backyard banged open and the unusual image of a livid John Lupin with his wand at the ready was unfurled. With an almost regretful glance at Romulous, whom it hadn't gotten to touch, the monster bounded away to avoid the curse John aimed at it.

"Merlin be merciful," John prayed to himself as he approached the quivering boys that were clinging to each other. "Please, not my sons."


	2. The Language of Courtesy

2 – **The Language of Courtesy**

All old wizarding families were famous for certain attributes. To be a Black was to be prideful. To be a Diggory was to be athletic. To be a Flitwick was to be short. To be a Longbottom was to be doughty. To be a Lovegood was to be eccentric. To be a Malfoy was to be ambitious. To be a McGonagall was to be pragmatic. To be a Potter was to be confident. To be a Weasley was to be red-haired. As for the Lupins…

To be a Lupin was to be polite. They possessed numerous other qualities, both positive and negative; however, being mannerly was the most frequently noted.

The term 'polite' derived from the Latin word 'politus.' This was used in 1263 and meant 'refined, elegant.' Literally, it indicated the state of being _polished_, which is the past participle of polire: _to polish, to make smooth_. In 1501, when it was first adopted into English as 'polite,' it was used in the literal fashion of being 'elegant, cultured.' Only in 1762 did it begin to be recorded as signifying 'behaving courteously.'

The latter exemplification was the way in which it currently continued to be put forth, and the way it typically applied to the Lupins. Take any of the definitions into account, though, and all could contrive that six-year Romulous was not being polite one midmorning when he barged into Remus' room, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

"Who'll play my new trivia game with me?" He smiled around at the room's occupants hopefully.

"I will!" Remus sat up excitedly under his quilts, but the grown-ups by his bedside gently pushed him back down.

John chided, "The moon was only yesterday. You need your rest."

"And your nourishment." Faith placed a tray containing a bowl of warm soup across Remus' knees.

"I hurt a little, but I'm mostly fine. Can't I play with him?"

"No, Love," responded Faith fondly, yet sternly.

"Can't SOMEBODY play with me?" Romulous begged.

"We need to watch over Remus." John waved his hand dismissively at Romulous. "Entertain yourself for a while, or get one of the neighborhood kids into a game. We'll spend time with you later, we promise."

Dejectedly, Romulous returned to his bedroom. Remus got much more attention from their parents. Romulous knew that Remus had traumatic transformations, so he probably required it. So what? The logistics didn't cause it to be less painful to Romulous' heart.

Romulous missed Remus, too. It seemed a bizarre person to miss considering that they lived together. It wasn't that the adults perpetually refrained from permitting to be together, for that was only near full moons. And during it, of course. He missed who Remus used to be. When they'd chase each other around nowadays Remus became wearied more swiftly than he used to. Consequently, Remus chose to partake in other activities most of the time, which was normally reading.

Romulous enjoyed a good story, but he liked being outside as well. He wished to live life, not always peruse about other people living theirs. He wanted adventure. He wanted action. He wanted excitement. He'd gladly trade all of that, however, for the thing he wanted most. He wanted Remus to get better.

Mum and Dad said he never would.

**Minerva's Note:** This chapter is my least favourite in the fic (I have the entire outline of what the chappies shall contain), but I hope all of my beautiful reviewers thought twas okay!


	3. The Language of Differences

3 – **The Language of Differences**

Mrs. Jones, always lenient with him, called as the students filed out of the classroom, "Remus, take all of the time that you need; just don't forget to make up those assignments that you didn't do from when you were out sick again." No one ever mixed them up anymore. They were too different. For starters, Remus dedicated such a vast amount of time to reading in the library for both pleasure and missed work that his skin was much paler from lack of time in the sunshine.

"I'll get it all done by Thursday," he promised, closing the learning facility's door. From Faith and John being so over-protective of him for years, eight-year old Remus was very cautious. He did not want anyone to suspect that there was aught abnormal about him, thus he rarely spoke to people outside of his household unless it was absolutely necessary. When he did converse he was polite, though he never divulged personal information.

"You can copy my homework if you want," offered Romulous. Quite the opposite of Remus, from the decline of parental coddling he became very outgoing and made many friends to compensate for his loss. In spite of their growing differences, Romulous would invariably ignore his comrades if Remus needed him.

His brother's answers were undoubtedly accurate, and he had a huge amount of studying to do…"Thanks, Rom, but I'd rather learn it myself." They did not refer to one another as 'Remmy' and 'Rommy' anymore. They were too grown up for that, or so they told themselves. Remus shifted the stack of books he was carrying to his other arm. They were heavy, yet mercifully the stroll from school to home was not a long one.

Romulous knew better than to offer to assist with the haul; if Faith and John were there they would insist that it was 'too much' for Remus. Romulous never wished for his twin to believe that he concurred with them because he, in fact, did not agree. "Knew you would say that. Just lettin' you know that if it gets to be too much." He shrugged.

Remus smiled. "I know."

"Hey, look." Romulous gestured to a large vehicle brimming with furniture and cardboard boxes. People were heaving them out the van and into the new house that had been constructed across the road from the Lupins'. It was a small, quiet and respectable town. As a result, it was unsurprising that several neaighbours were craning their necks out of their windows to witness the entrance of new inhabitants. "There's definitely a married couple." The flower-printed comforter for the king-sized bed could not have signified anything else. The carpets, he observed, were rather expensive. "Probably no pets."

"That family has a daughter."

"How can you tell?"

"You see that girl?"

"The one coming toward us?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Hi, I'm Sapphire." A girl their own age in a colourful gown held out a slim-fingered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We're Remus and Romulous," they introduced themselves in unison. Old habits died hard.

"Are you positive you're name is Sapphire?"

She stared at Remus curiously. "Well, I haven't actually seen my birth certificate if that's what you mean."

He nodded his head at the book on the top his stack. "You look a lot like the lady on the cover." He stated it more as a fact than a compliment. Sapphire and Romulous both gazed at the title: _Classic Faery Tales_. "The long blonde hair, the dark blue eyes, and the rosy lips. Her name is Rapunzal. I don't like that story much because the witch that locks her in the tower is evil. Different kinds of people, like witches, should be shown in a dark and bright light, not just one. Some things are given a purely bad reputation-" Suddenly, Remus stopped talking and his face flushed. He was unaccustomed to saying multiple sentences to a stranger, especially not about his opinion.

"You think I look like a fairy tale princess?" Sapphire's smile only made him blush more deeply. All girls were romantic no matter what their age.

Romulous grasped the elbow of his speechless brother and propelled him in the direction of their cottage. "We've gotta get home, but we'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Okay," she shouted after them, "I agree with you about the bad rep thing."

Once inside, he waited for Remus to put down his novels before picking up a paperback one and smacking him lightly over the head with it. "What'd you say that for? You know girls have cooties."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Neither of us thinks that people of the opposite gender have weird germs."

"True enough, but the other kids do. When they hear about this they'll sing the 'boy and girl sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g' song."

"What song?"

"Were you conscious on the playground at the park during recess today?"

"Naturally."

"And you didn't hear 'em singing?"

"No. I read a great story about a short bloke that would take a queen's baby if she couldn't guess his name. It turned out to be Rumpelstiltskin of all things! Does that count?"

Romulous sighed. "I just don't wanna see you get teased. People already think you're odd."

"Rumours usually aren't true. I'm more of a freak than people give me credit for." If Remus possessed cynicism he would have laughed bitterly, though he was too young to have acquired any.

"Rem, you're not -"

"Not to you," Remus softly cut him off, anticipating this statement, "but to most I would be if they knew. Our kind of folk doesn't even believe in the monsters."

"My kind."

"What?"

"Mine, not yours."

"I don't know what you –"

"You're magical. I'm not." In a Muggle-wizard relationship the child almost always inherited the knack for witchcraft. Romulous and Remus were twins, and when the egg split the cell containing magical ability only remained in Remus' egg. This was particularly peculiar since they were identical in nearly every other aspect.

"Am not." Remus retrieved the collection of anecdotes he had been perusing earlier, wishing he had thought to put a bookmark in it so he would know where he was within the text. Without warning, the spine fell open and pages blew in an unexplainable wind until a specific page was revealed.

"Nope, no powers at all." intoned Romulous sarcastically.

Remus was gaping. "I – I didn't meant to."

"Of course you didn't." Faith came over and embraced both of her sons. "Your father says it's rare for anyone to control his or her magic without training."

"So, I'll never control it." Remus' voice was more resigned than resentful. John had regrettably informed him that wizarding academies did not enroll werewolves.

"Well, John can teach you enough so that you never accidentally blow anyone up."

Romulous nudged Remus in the ribs gently when he viewed his forehead creasing with worry. "Hey, relax. It'll be good if you can do that to a teacher on test day." Remus' face could not decide if it ought to don a horrified or an amused expression, and it was quite funny to watch. "Anyway, after we do our work d'you wanna go see Jacob's new treehouse?"

"That doesn't sound safe," interjected Faith ere Remus had the opportunity to reply.

"But, Mum, Jake's one of my mates, and he worked hard on this. I can't _not_ take a look at it," Romulous implored.

"All right," she relented. "Remus, you can help me make dinner in the kitchen while Romulous goes." She headed over to the refrigerator to take out ingredients.

The boys' eyes met and they sighed in defeat. Who ought to have been more offended? The one whose well-being was seemingly less cared about, or the one that was treated as if he was too fragile to handle anything?


	4. The Language of Abandonment

4– **The Language of Abandonment**

The Lupins sat around the dining room table playing the board game Clue. Because Faith was a mystery novelist it was her most cherished game, and she typically won.

"Miss Scarlet killed Mr. Boddy in the conservatory with the candlestick," Faith accused. When no one could prove her incorrect she peeked inside the envelope marked **CONFIDENTIAL**. "Yes! I –" The doorbell chimed, preventing what was sure to be a lecture pertaining to how she came to the conclusion. She merely attempted to assist the others in becoming improved players, however, it tended to put them to sleep.

John opened the door and gasped, "Albus! To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Good news, I am glad to say." A tall man with a long white beard and even longer silver hair stepped inside. He removed his star-studded cloak and inspected the other three shocked Lupins serenely over half-moon spectacles. "Hello, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I know who you are. You discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood, defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, and-" Remus blushed and immediately closed his mouth once Dumbledore chuckled amiably.

"Hogwarts? That's where Dad went to school," ten-year-old Romulous commented.

"It is," John agreed, closing the entranceway. "I thought Dippet was the principal."

"Armando saw fit to retire and, though the ministry wanted me as minister, I was only too happy to accept when he offered me the position."

"That's wonderful," congratulated John sincerely. He enlightened his family: "He taught Transfiguration, and was always my favourite teacher." Next, he returned his attention to the visitor. "Why tell us this?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Aren't your children turning eleven in a few weeks, old enough to be admitted to places of magical learning?"

"Indeed, but Romulous doesn't have gifts of that sort, and Remus…" John's voice trailed off uncomfortably. "Remus wouldn't be accepted."

"I am well aware of Remus' condition. Have I or have I not acquired a promotion that gives me the power to make exceptions to unfair rules?"

"You mean, he could go?" John had whispered his question with reverence akin to someone who had seen an angel and was afraid it would disappear if he spoke too loudly.

"Of course not!" Faith exclaimed. "Who would take care of him? My baby needs me."

Eliminating the argument that threatened to ensue between Mr. And Mrs. Lupin, Dumbledore asked Remus calmly, "What do _you_ want?"

Remus blinked. Clearly, he was not consulted often. Romulous was the only the only one that seemed to believe he wasn't too weak to make his own decisions. "It would be nice to be around other kids that can do what I can, but I definitely do NOT want to go if I might hurt someone."

"Within five minutes you've demonstrated a keen mind and a concern for others above your own desires. It would be a shame to let that go to waste." Dumbledore smiled at everyone present. "It just so happens that I've, rather cleverly I must admit, devised a way for Remus to transform at school without endangering the other pupils in the least."

Romulous excused himself whilst the wizened warlock commenced explaining something about an aggressive tree and tunnels into a hog's mead village or whatever. He went outside and swung listlessly from the old tire.

"Romulous?" A streak of gold headed towards him from across the street. Sapphire. Why she coming over _again?_ He did not particularly mind; yet it perplexed him that she seemed to prefer the Lupins to her own relatives. "How are you?" When she quit running the sunlight did not reflect as blindingly off of her ridiculously long hair. Sure, it was lovely, yet Romulous could not understand why anybody would want to brush all of that everyday.

"Been better," he muttered.

"Oh?" she prompted.

"I can't go into detail about it."

"You could just give me an overview, then. Or talk to Remus. He's such a sweetie I bet he'd help." She had become best friends with the twins, though it was remarks like that caused him to be under the impression that she favoured Remus a bit, and she deserved to know _something_ if Remus was leaving.

"Rem is probably going to boarding school."

"Without you?"

"Yeah. He's got some special permission."

"Like a scholarship?"

"Sort-of."

"But you're both good students, and nice chaps. The only real difference is that he's a poet and you're an athlete. Why wouldn't they take both of you?" After he shook his head, refusing to answer, she said, "I take it you're upset? I certainly don't want him to go."

That was a significant issue: Did Romulous want him gone? Like Remus, he was not an envious individual. However, it would be nice to have more attention from his parents and teachers, and even Sapphire. Upon entering pre-teen years, Romulous was beginning to notice just how pretty she was.

Succeeding this, Romulous considered how he and Remus studied together. The way that when he confessed that he enjoyed dancing Remus had listened, not laughed. In fact, he replied that liked dancing also. It had filled him up with an even better feeling than when he'd been throwing a ball inside and broken a vase, and Remus had told Faith and John that his powers had gotten out of hand, which saved both of them from punishment. Plus, there were times when they would sneak downstairs at night and heat up hot chocolate, and watch rated PG-13 that their parents forbid them from viewing. Both had a strange obsession with chocolate that no one else comprehended…

"I don't want him to go either." Romulous covered his face with his hands, yet he did not cry in front of her. Or Remus. Or anyone. He refused to divulge the depth of his pain to a single soul because if Remus obtained the information he might not go. Romulous would not allow his better half to sacrifice his dreams for him.

**Minerva's Note:** Yep, in the next chapter Remus shall finally be at Hogwarts! Anyway, I'm normally an optimistic and confident individual, really I am, but my friends do not have time for me lately and my family is judging me, thus it would truly help my morale to receive some reviews from those of you that are reading so I am assured that SOMEONE cares. **_Please!_**


	5. The Language of Secrecy

5 – **The Language of Secrecy**

"How'd it go?" Peter Pettigrew inquired. 

"How do you think?" James Potter responded carelessly. "I know I made it. I'm a bit tired, though." He had recently returned from Quidditch auditions to the Marauders' dormitory. It was the sportsman in question whose idea it was for them to call themselves that absurd name.

"Yeah, you'll be the only second year to make the team." Sirius Black did not say it as a compliment; more like a statement of truth of something that had already happened. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" James listed all sorts of possibilities. Peter looked astounded that he could think of so many off of the top of his head while Sirius considered each one in turn.

Twelve-year old Remus Lupin smiled and considered his friends instead. He knew that Sirius would be glad to pull a prank. Sirius always seemed to be bored when he wasn't either causing mischief or sleeping. The boy literally needed to be active ALL of the time, never idle. It resulted in him not contemplating ere he acted on his impulses, but Remus admired that to a certain degree. The Blacks had high expectations for Sirius, but he did not allow that to prevent him from doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Remus could not call a vast amount attention to himself even around the other Marauders, for it would risk the discovery that he was a monster. Besides, his parents had always taught him to be cautious.

Then, there was James. How did one individual have so much to say for almost twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week? He had an opinion and a humourous anecdote to accompany nearly any situation, and no reservations about sharing them. It was not strictly polite to assume that everyone wanted to hear what you thought, especially if it was unflattering, however, Remus appreciated his comrade's confidence and unshakable optimism when he was in a bleak mood. It was truly no surprise that James and Sirius were best friends.

Peter sometimes felt excluded when the black-haired duo would discuss issues that they refused to disclose to anyone else, though he rarely groused. James and Sirius were so stubborn that it was beneficial for the syndicate to have a couple of non-confrontational people. Like Remus, Peter understood the value of companionship. He never took things for granted the way the other two did.

Not that Remus had a favourite among them. No, he cared for them each equally and, equally, he feared that each would desert him if they discovered what he was. Had not his father incessantly warned him that he would be mistreated supposing anybody found out?

How would his parents react if they knew the troublemakers that Remus associated himself with at school? Romulous, whom he had told, found it hilarious that Remus was 'being a rebel.' "But right now he's annoyed."

The other three ceased scheming and glanced at him. "Who?"

"My twin."

Sirius cocked his head in a manner that greatly resembled a puppies' gesture. "Romulous is his name, right? What about him?"

"He's annoyed because…" Remus shut his eyes and searched his mentality thoroughly. "He's in a fight with Jake for some reason. Not a big fight, so they'll get over it."

Peter looked mildly disturbed. "H-how d'you know that?"

"It's a twin thing. Most twins can only sense the other if one is great pain and they won't know the cause of the pain, but our awareness of each other is _always_ there. It's much more detailed too, like how I know why he's irritated and who with. Dad says that's common for twins with wizard blood. We usually push one another's thoughts to the back of our minds, though. It's not exactly considerate to invade somebody's private musings." He stared at his hands guiltily. "I shouldn't have done it, but I miss him sometimes, you know?"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Think about fun things instead, like what we're gonna do tonight." Sirius leaned over and tousled Remus' hair. He typically did acts similar to that. Because of his condition, Remus often fretted that people would be too repulsed to touch him so, even if Sirius did not know about his disability, it still had merit that he gave Remus physical affection. Perhaps Remus did have a favourite friend.

"What did you decide on?" Remus curiously inquired. He knew that they realised he wouldn't partake in an activity that hurt someone.

"Since we discovered another passage last week, we figured we could go to Hogsmeade." The 'we's Peter used were technically untrue. Sirius had discovered the passageway and it had been James' recommendation. Nonetheless, Remus did not begrudge Peter wanting to include himself and, because they made no comments, nor apparently did James or Sirius.

Remus pointed out, "It's getting late. Everything will be closed."

"Not the Shrieking Shack," responded James conspiratorially

The heart in Remus' chest literally stopped beating. The room felt too hot and too cold at the same time. Remus was commencing to lack faith in his adeptness at breathing until Peter nervously protested, "But it's the most haunted building in Britain 'cause of its really violent ghosts."

James asserted, "Exactly! Don't you want to be one the first people to explore it and confront them?"

Peter blanched, making his vote apparent, but Remus saved him from replying. "We probably can't even get in. I'm sure there's locks and charms to keep the spirits in that we wouldn't be able to pass."

Sirius stood up and stretched leisurely. "Won't know till we try."

Remus stood up also. "I don't think this is a good…" His patient voice trailed off when he caught sight of the window beyond Sirius' shoulder. Wisps of colour were already caressing the blue sky; sunset was approaching. "I'm going to the Hospital Wing." The others gawked at the abrupt shift of subject. "I don't feel well," he explained as calmly as possible and headed from the dorm to the Infirmary.

James shrugged off Remus' odd behaviour. After all, the boy had always been rather strange. No one else did favours for people just for the sake of helping them. James didn't mind lending time and energy to others, but it needed to be an exchange not a gift, even if they were his friends. Sure, they were young, but James already knew that he would die for them, and he expected the same in return. "So, ready to go?"

"Go where?" asked Peter apprehensively.

Predictably, Sirius knew what James was considering without him expressing it aloud. "To the Shrieking Shack."

Peter cast around for an excuse. "Shouldn't we wait for Remus?"

"C'mon, you know whenever he goes to see Pomfrey he stays the whole night." James scoffed at Peter's perplexed visage. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed; it happens practically every month! Anyway, couldn't you tell he didn't feel like going? Probably didn't wanna ruin his perfect reputation with the teachers. He's always saying how much he owes Dumbledore."

"The teachers!" Peter clung to this hope. "What if someone catches us?"

James was ready for this one too. "They won't. I've got the invisibility cloak my parents sent me."

"If it falls off or something -"

"We get detention. So what?" Sirius interrupted Peter, sounding irritated. "No one's making you go."

The smallest lad recognised defeat when he encountered it. He didn't wish them to classify him as a coward. "No, no, I want to come! It's just…Shouldn't we bring our wands?"

"Good idea." James pocketed his before removing a shimmering fabric from his trunk. With some maneuvering, they managed to cover themselves. Walking was more of a challenge. Their movements through Gryffindor Tower and the maze of corridors were slow to avoid displaying one of the six feet beneath the cape.

Eventually, they arrived in front of an ornate brass mirror on the fourth floor that stretched from the stone ceiling to the flagged floor. Sirius pointed his wand at where their reflection would have been and whispered, "_Abeo formo_." The glass rippled the way still water reacted to a stone being thrown in it before, to all appearances, it returned to an unaltered state. The boys remembered they had only twenty seconds until it truly would become normal once again; therefore they hastened forward. It felt as though glacial water poured over them as they stepped into the bewitched glass. After they emerged into the concealed dark passageway, James pulled the cloak off of their dry bodies to fold up and put in his pocket.

"_Lumos_," James muttered. Once his wandtip lit, he led his friends through the spacious tunnel. A wooden door at the end opened into a coatroom at the back of the revolting romantic Madam Puddifoot's. Obviously, it wasn't business hours, so they stepped out into the crepuscular, unoccupied restaurant without being hindered. Sirius unfastened the bolt of the front entrance and held it ajar for his companions in mock gallantry of an old-fashioned gentleman. James sniggered prior to relocking the door from the outside with "_Nectoporta_."

"I know you don't want anybody to know we were here, but couldn't you just have left it open if we're going back that way, and relocked it when we got inside?" Peter sought clarification.

"Certainly, 'if we're going back that way.' We're not."

James smirked at Sirius, this time discerning what _he _was pondering. "Honeydukes needs to be sampled to make sure it's safe for our beloved classmates to eat."

A beam brought out the pink in Peter's round cheeks. "Can we go there now and worry about the shack another time?"

"No," replied the others in unison as they began an almost synchronised stroll down Hogsmeade's streets. With a groan of resignation, Peter laboured after them to the outskirts. The unobscured light of the full moon illuminated a boarded-up house. Its locked front door was impervious to James' determined "_Alohomora_!"

"I guess we'll have to leave," said Peter, trying and failing to sound disappointed.

"I'll be damned if we came all this way for nothing!" James growled. He glanced hopefully at his partner in crime.

Sirius announced joyfully, "Don't lose hope, lads!" He produced an odd pocketknife from his robes. Both of his comrades scrutinised it quizzically, however, Sirius loved drama, thus he refused to answer the question until it was voiced.

Peter obliged, "What's that?"

"A knife that opens any door. My parents had it specially designed for my most – what's one of the words Remus taught us? – sadistic cousin, Bella, for her birthday. I knew she didn't deserve something this cool, so I nicked it from Mother's study," explained Sirius proudly, inserting the blade inside the crack around the door to demonstrate. There was a tiny _click_ and the blockage of the entryway swung open. James watched Sirius put the device away and followed him and Peter inside, instinctively bolting the postern behind them. The interior had no phantoms that they could locate. Instead, there was furniture with chunks missing as if they'd been bitten off and stains like blood on the floor. "Ghosts don't do that…"

"Then, what does?" Peter's tone was entirely too high; he clearly dreaded the answer. A low snarl supplied the response, and all three youths turned to see a wolf staring at them with hungry eyes and snapping its long jaws. "Why did I ask? Um, ah, please don't hurt us." Peter tended to talk too much and beg when he grew nervous.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," James, the only one that had his wand out, blurted the first charm that surfaced in his mind. A nearby three-legged chair lifted and fell onto the creature's head, which James absently noticed was already bleeding from what resembled claw marks. Was there another animal in there? No time to wonder; James knew his magic had bought them only a solitary moment of respite and searched for an escape. An opening in the floor caught his attention. "Come on!" He ran toward it and hopped down into what wound up being a dirt tunnel that he could not tread through unless he bent his body double over. He was immobile until Sirius and Peter were at his heels; then he sprinted. None of them cared where they were headed as long as it was away from the lycanthrope.

The flier hoisted himself up a hole at the end of the underground path by grabbing the first item he could. It turned out to be a knot at the bottom of the mysterious Whomping Willow that Dumbledore had planted. James braced himself for a thrashing, yet while he held the knot the branches didn't flail. He kept his hand on it to ensure that Peter and Sirius could get out unscathed before releasing it and swiftly darting out of the tree's range. His brain was on autopilot as he draped the cloak over himself and them, gaited up staircases, and gave the disgruntled Fat Lady the password.

In the dormitory after several minutes of silent panting, Sirius recovered his speech first. "Well, _that_ was an adventure!" When the others gaped incredulously he amended, "I mean, yeah, it was terrifying, but didn't you find the risk of death exciting?"

James shook his head, "I wish Remus was here to use all of the words that mean 'barking mad' on you. In fact, if he'd been with us it might've gone better since Defense against the Dark Arts is his best subject."

"What're you on about?" Peter demanded. "James, you practically saved our lives with the spell, and finding a way out, and stopping the tree. You were incredible, Remus or no Remus."

"The thing is," Sirius began in a much quieter inflection than before, "Remus _was_ there."

"Really?" James was unambiguously convinced that Sirius had indeed lost his sanity by this moment. "How did I miss him? Enlighten me. As quiet as he is, I think I would've seen him."

"Mate, don't be thick. You're the one who said his sicknesses were monthly and pointed out that he didn't want us to go tonight."

Every peculiar thing about Remus, aside from his chocolate fetish, suddenly made sense. Not that the revelation pleased James. "Gee, and I thought Quidditch tryouts were tiring. Poor bloke."

"Huh?" Peter eloquently expressed his bewilderment.

"Remus is a werewolf," said Sirius bluntly.

Peter remarked through gales of hysterical laughter, "You're sug-suggesting that – kind and clever Re-Remus – is a bl-bloodthirsty monster?"

"Those rumours about werewolves must not be true if Remus is one," James stated. "He prob'bly didn't tell us 'cause he thought we'd believe those things and treat him different. When we see him tomorrow we've gotta let him know it doesn't bother us; that we promise to like him just as much and tease him just as much about his study habits. Nobody should have to hide stuff from their friends."

Realising it wasn't a joke Peter's amusement was replaced by horror. "We're still gonna be his mates even though he could eat us?"

All remnants of Sirius' uncharacteristically quiet tone abated. "You just said how thoughtful and smart he is. Now, you wanna ditch him for something he can't control? That would be like hating me just for being a Black. WHAT SOMEBODY IS MEANS NOTHING; IT'S WHO THEY ARE THAT COUNTS!"

Once he noted that James agreed with this view, Peter submissively conceded, "Of course you're right. I'm a dolt." What would be gained from shunning Remus anyway?

That being settled, they were purposeful upon entering the Great Hall the following morn. At Gryffindor table Remus granted them a weary smile and gestured to the seats he had saved for them. All three observed the scrape on his forehead.

"Thanks, but we've got to have an emergency Marauder meeting," declared James.

Without hesitation, Remus traversed behind them out of the hall into the nearest empty classroom. "What's the emergency?" he wondered worriedly.

"We're all fine," James assured before giving way to theatrics. "This has to do with you. See, my pride is wounded that you haven't felt that we're trustworthy, and have been – Dare I say it? - lying to us."

"Sorry I offended you," Remus courteously apologised whilst he simultaneously tried to convince himself that they didn't know his secret.

"We know your secret." Well, Peter killed that comfort. "We know you're a werewolf."

Remus' face went ashen and he leaned against the nearest desk for support. He closed his eyes as if preparing himself for something drastic and said in an astoundingly tranquil voice, "I'm ready."

"For what?" Peter vocalised the confusion all of them experienced.

"I always knew the day would come when you'd find out and tell me that you despised me, so go ahead. I can handle it."

Sirius pretended to consider it. "Hate you? As a matter of fact, it does get pretty annoying when you're too obsessed with homework to pay attention to me."

The shocked blue eyes opened. "That's it? You're not going to…You're still my friends?"

Smirking, Sirius slipped an arm around Remus' shoulders. "We're not that easy to get rid of."

James added, "If you want to be disowned as a Marauder it needs to be for something horrible. Werewolfism-"

"Lycanthropy," corrected Remus automatically, looking as though he might have hugged each of them, but though better of it.

"Lycanthropy," continued James undeterred, "isn't something that falls under that category. Now, if we'd found out you'd been snogging Snivellus…" All of them reacted with a combination of shuddering and chuckling.

Miles away, Romulous Lupin sensed that today was the happiest day of Remus' life. A day that Romulous himself was not a part of.

**Minerva's Note:** Sorry i took a few weeks to update; this chapter was very difficult for me to write because it's the longest and one of the most important. Hence, I would really, really, really appreciated a review! I promise the next installment shall be posted more quickly since I already have many of the upcoming chapters completed.


	6. The Language of Devotion

6 – **The Language of Devotion **

It was March of fifth year. Fourteen-year old Remus would be turning fifteen the following day. This resulted in him being more than a minute bit anxious, for his friends were terribly excited about whatever present they were giving him for his birthday, and had been for weeks. Anything that put the Marauders into that good of a mood usually indicated that other people were going to be plunged into an opposing type of mood for the boys' amusement.

"No, you can't go to sleep," instructed one of the three figures surrounding the lycanthrope's bed.

Remus took his head off of his pillow and glared at James. Well, he attempted to glare, but was too exhausted. "Why not?"

"We've been waiting for years to give this to you, so the second it turns midnight it'll be your birthday and we won't have to wait anymore." _Years?_ Remus groaned, yet he complied with his eccentric companions' wish. He thanked the deities when a clock gonged somewhere in the depths of the castle. "It's time," squealed Peter. Sirius leaned down and whispered in Remus' ear, "Close your eyes." 

It wasn't cold, yet a shiver crawled up Remus' spine and it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He did as he was told. A moment later he felt something wet against the side of his face. His eyes snapped open and he leapt several inches into the air with surprise. "What the fudge?" A shaggy black dog was to the right of his bed, a stag was on the left, and a chubby rat stared at him from the foot of the four-poster.

Slowly, unbelievably, the animals warped into his fellow Marauders. James was laughing, "Honestly, Remus, you can't even use swear words when you're scared witless!"

"'Course he can." Sirius pointed out, "He used the name of his precious chocolate in vain."

Remus' jaw had dropped open and refused to form coherent sounds. Eventually, he managed, "How?"

Displaying his normal lack of modesty, James explained, "Transfiguration. Seeing as it's my best subject, I did a bit of reading advanced books a few months after we found out about you, and saw how easy it was to be an animagus. Well, easy for me. So, I told Sirius and Peter, and a few years later here we are."

"Why?" Remus decided he would need to stop speaking in single-word phrases.

"Why? That ought to be obvious." Remus waited for Sirius to elaborate.

When he did not, Remus mildly said, "Sorry, but it's not obvious."

Peter excitedly – or apprehensively, it was difficult to discern which – elucidated, "We did this so we could go with you during the full."

"You're joking." Remus miraculously remained serene as he studied each of their faces carefully and saw that they weren't. "I always knew you lot were mad, but this is a new level of insanity. You _can't_ come with me. I'm a _werewolf_. I would _attack_ you."

James ignored that Remus had emphasised the words as if he'd been attempting to reason with a particularly dense troll. "The encyclopedias I read said it's unlikely for a were-beast to attack an animal that's not provoking it."

"Bugger the books!" Remus lost his grip on calmness and became desperate for them to understand. "'Unlikely' is not enough assurance for you to risk your lives and break the law. I appreciate what you're trying to do, really, but please just stop. I'll be more grateful to know that you're safe and not putting your legal reputations and actual lives at stake. I care about you and don't want you to endanger yourselves for me. I'm not worth it."

"Of course you are!" exclaimed James, shocked. "Think of the times you got us out of trouble we'd put ourselves in, like taking care of us when we're drunk even though you're opposed to under-aged drinking."

Peter picked up the thread: "You advise us on our problems when you've got your own, like helping us with our homework before starting yours."

Sirius added, "Even when we're being horrible gits, which naturally isn't often, you're always ready to listen to what we have to say."

"That's nothing special," protested Remus. "Any decent friend would do the same."

James, resolute in his decision as per usual, plowed on as if the subject of the discussion had not spoken, "So, _you_ listen when we tell you, at the risk of sounding like silly girls, that we love you. Most people with your condition feel bitter and believe the world owes them something. You never think you should have anything, so you rarely go after what you want. Now, we're going to give you what you deserve."

"But –"

"No 'buts.'" Sirius knelt beside him on the mattress. Grasping Remus' shoulders, he pushed him forcefully against the headboard and gazed directly into his eyes. "The Marauders all belong to each other. You own us, but you can't put us aside when you think something is too dangerous 'cause you are ours as much as we're yours. This is something we're doing because we want to. Don't bother to try to make things otherwise." Sirius' hot breath caressed Remus' face and the werewolf could hear his heart beating so loudly within his ribcage he was surprised that the others seemed unaware of it. "You belong us to, Remus Lupin; you have no choice. We are going to help you through your transformations, and you are going to like it."

Remus' voice came out in a breathless whisper. "Okay." Sirius released him, and he and James slapped 'high five' hands in a congratulatory fashion. "I – I…" Once their attention returned to him he realised he could not deduce an adequate way to convey the strength of his emotions. "Thank you." His eyelids closed, yet he failed to prevent a single tear from rolling down his cheek. The others pretended not to notice.

"Can we go to sleep now?" whined Peter.

James glanced at Remus, ascertaining his amount of weariness. "I reckon we can put off the rest of the damage we plan to do for Remus' b-day off for a couple of hours." The four boys slid into their respective four-posters and gained much-needed rest.

Remus, being an extremely light sleeper, was roused from his nap by a conversation held in low tones. Curiously, he lifted up an undetectable portion of his bed hangings and peered out to view James and Sirius piling colourfully wrapped gifts near where they believed Remus was dozing.

"Why isn't Pete awake helping us?" grumbled Sirius. "He doesn't like Remus as much as we do. We're the best."

James grinned, aware that Sirius was half-joking. "Me and Pete care about him as much as you do; just not the same way."

_What is he talking about? _wondered Remus.

Apparently, Sirius did not comprehend it either. "James, that doesn't make any sense."

"Sure, it does. The pair of you don't act how most blokes do with their mates. You hug him after full moons, like you wanna protect him or something, when we all know he doesn't need you to since he's able to deal with being a werewolf and the prejudices that go with it. It's not just hugs either; think about today. You touch more than necessary. Actually, you've touched him a lot as far back as I can remember. Plus, lately he stares at you constantly and blushes when you notice him doing it. But if you're not ready to admit it yet that's okay." It was one of those uncommon instances when James was mature and serious. Even though such occasions were scarce, they were priceless and undoubtedly correct. Evans was missing out on a reliable and kind, albeit self-centered, chap by refusing to associate with him.

Sirius gawked at his best friend as if he was larking around in McGonagall's canary knickers. "Admit what?"

James' eyes twinkled knowingly behind his thick spectacle lenses in a Dumbledore-ish way. He abstained from saying another word pertaining to the topic.

Remus allowed his curtains to glide surreptitiously back into place with a delicate pink tinge on his cheeks. Perhaps he did look at Sirius more than was strictly essential, however, that wasn't too bizarre, was it? What James seemed to be implying…Well, that was simply ridiculous. Absolutely absurd. Yes, of course it was. It had to be.

Didn't it?

**Minerva's Note:** I just want to let you all know that your reviews invariably cheer me when I am having a bad day; I really appreciate them! So, what did you think of this chapter? It is not the most exciting, but I am as giddy as you are that Remus is becoming more aware of his feelings for a certain person... ::wink::


	7. The Language of Envy

7 – **The Language of Envy**

"She's so damn sexy!"

"Shut up." Sixteen-year old Romulous punched his comrade Jacob none-too-gently in the forearm.

Sapphire finished her amble up to the chatting duo in the Lupin's yard. "Hi. What's up?"

Jake raked his gaze over the very well developed figure in the summer frock. "Well, whenever you're around a certain part of my body goes up."

Her lips pursed with distaste, though rather than commenting she turned her attention to Romulous. "Shall we go get things ready?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and I'll be inside in a minute." Once Sapphire entered Romulous' residence he struck Jacob harder. "What the bloody Hell did you say that for?"

"You sure do get violent about your woman." Jacob grimaced as he rubbed the bruise. "Listen, if I act like an arse it makes you look better."

"I don't need to look better around her. I've known her since I was eight; she's like my sister."

Jacob scoffed, for they both were aware of the sheer lack of his 'brotherly' feelings toward her. "If that were true blokes would be asking her out constantly. Nobody'll dare 'cause they know that her so-called _brother_, who happens to be captain of the football team and best looking member of student council, will throttle 'em if they do."

"You think I'm the best looking member of student government?" he joked, hoping to alter the conversation topic.

It didn't work. "Nah, the girls do. I, like most guys, think Sapphire is. Also, like most guys, I'd have Sapphire at the top of my 'to do' list if it wasn't for you."

"If you touched her I'd make you wish you were never born," Romulous calmly stated.

"I know that. Everybody knows that." He shrugged casually. "But, unlike everyone else, I don't stay away from her 'cause I'm scared of you. I avoid her since it's in the friend code somewhere that I can't screw somebody my pal has had dibs on half of his life."

"Thanks, Jake." He was half-serious and half-sarcastic.

"No prob. You oughtta go be with her now. She's in your house and your parents aren't home…" Jacob winked suggestively. "She's got all the signs of a woman in love, especially now that school is over for the summer. It couldn't be for anybody besides you." He strutted away whistling a bawdy tune.

Romulous sighed forlornly as he went in and viewed Sapphire lying on his settee with her shapely legs stretched out and deep blue eyes staring dreamily at the ceiling. Yes, she did possess the symptoms Jacob mentioned and he knew that they were not for him or they would have revealed themselves before summer began. He had a theory about who was the result of them.

"C'mon, let's set the stuff up."

Sapphire was pulled out of whatever fantasy she had been in. "Okay." She leapt up without hesitation, never considering the notion of arguing. That was one of the reasons why Romulous fancied her; she loathed confrontation. She was far from being blindly obedient, yet if she could avoid a dispute by doing simple tasks, such as the way she ignored Jacob earlier, she would.

Her nature would result in her fitting in perfectly as a Lupin. There were his parents, the paragons of amiable relations. There was Remus, who refused to insult someone that displayed prejudice against his kind for deeming the situation not worth making worse. There was Romulous that kept his resentment, not necessarily of Remus, but of the treatment Remus received, locked away where no one could find it and it would do no damage to family interaction. The only question that remained was how she would join the clan. Whom would she wed?

"I'm so glad your mum and dad said we could decorate the place for Remus and his friends. He's always so nice and works hard while he's away at boarding school; he deserves the best." There was Romulous' answer. Everyone that mattered to him preferred Remus to himself

"He does." Romulous knew it was true, but he was not happy about it. _Clang. Thump. Boom._ They suddenly heard noises from outdoors. "Oh no, is that people having sex?" He was unaware that he had voiced his worry until...

_Slam. Boom. Crash_. …until Sapphire replied, "Can't be. There's no rhythm."

He pulled back the window curtain to view the cause of the commotion. "Do I want to know how you know this?"

"I know from the day that I knew I was told that I knew from someone who knew that thought that I knew, but I didn't know till I knew they'd tell what they knew about what I knew, you know?"

"Are you trying to confuse me?"

"Oh, so you do know!"

He mock-scowled at her teasing expression. "If I wasn't more concerned about your rubbish bins I'd be insulted." Across the road, Jacob had crashed against her family's trashcans. He dusted himself off with as much grace as possible and winked at the neighbours he noted were watching. Mustering up his dignity, he strolled away.

Sapphire was astounded. "How does he do that?"

"Crash into things? It's relatively simple. I could teach you if you want."

"Don't be ridiculous; I was talking about winking."

"Winking?"

"I can't get the hang of it. Whenever I completely shut one eye the other lid starts to close too. See?" She demonstrated attempted unsuccessfully to wink each orb. Romulous could not prevent a chuckle from escaping his lips, for she appeared too irresistibly adorable. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He coughed uncomfortably. "Let's just decorate."

In an hour the abode shined with rainbow-hued balloons and shiny banners proclaiming phrases like: Welcome home!

Sapphire surveyed their handiwork and sighed with satisfaction. "Perfect."

Romulous stared at her and agreed simply, "Yes."

The word must have sounded as subdued as he felt because she regarded him with concern. "You okay? You seem kind-of how Mrs. Jones did when Jake gave her laxatives."

The memory made him smile wryly. In true Lupin fashion, he scarcely remained upset for long. "Surely not _that_ bad?"

"Well, maybe not," she conceded. "Probably only as bad as how Dad did when he stapled his tongue to a brick."

"Your father did…What?"

She shrugged. "People do stupid things when they're drunk."

Ah, that. That was the reason Sapphire spent so much with the Lupins as opposed to her own family. Her parents were seldom sober. They never abused her or they would have been in prison eons ago; Romulous would've ensured that. They just severely neglected her. It did not matter now that Sapphire was old enough to care for herself, however, when she was a child she'd go days without eating because her wasted guardians failed to visit the grocery store, hence there wasn't a morsel of food in the house. This factor still infuriated Romulous. Who was so self-indulged that they ignored the health, and very existence, of their child?

"Romulous, what's wrong?" Naturally, she was more apprehensive about his well being than hers. She never permitted self-pity and kept a smile on her face as often as possible, exactly how Remus did. Pure Lupin behaviour.

He shook his head, dispelling the unpleasant thoughts. "I'm all right. Forget about your folks. We know they have something good in their lives, the ideal daughter."

She blushed so slightly a less observant individual would not have noticed. One of her elegant hands waved dismissively. "Thanks, but you're mad. Ideal? Not even close." Modesty: another Lupin trait. Jacob insisted the fact that Romulous was a popular chap that was modest made the rest of the blokes at school look bad, however, Romulous still believed that no one was more humble than Remus.

The front door opening eradicated the opportunity for further discussion or contemplation.

"Hey, Remus." That was what Romulous had called his sibling for the past score of months. No nickname anymore. After all, if the number of weeks the lycanthrope spent at home (courtesy of annually homebound summer holidays and the occasionally indulged Christmas or Easter) were added up they equaled less than a year of his past five years of life, and a year was merely fifty-two weeks. Romulous knew how important it was to his brother to attend school and do well, thus he did not begrudge him. He would always love Remus, though, after such a miniscule quantity of time with him, he didn't feel as if they knew each other anymore.

"Hi, Romulous, it's great to see you. You, too, Sapphire."

She threw her arms around Remus in a friendly hug, which he returned with a smile. Why were all girls so emotional? If Romulous went away for a lengthy period would she show him that much affection? He doubted it.

"Who's the pretty girl?" Three adolescent boys Romulous had never seen before came in behind Remus. The one who had spoken immediately expelled a small chortle at his own question. His hair was sticking up in so many directions Romulous suspected he'd never heard of a comb.

Remus released her and courteously introduced everyone. "This is my oldest friend Sapphire and my twin brother Romulous. These are my best mates from school James, Sirius, and Peter."

James bowed dramatically before turning to Faith and John, who had come through the entrance with luggage. "Want some help with that since those prized possessions belong to us anyway?" He didn't wait for a reply, obviously assuming that anyone would want his assistance, and took the largest trunk. "Where should I put this?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left," Remus informed.

The stout boy, Peter, watched James head to the door as he spoke to Remus. "Aren't you gonna help too? It isn't like you to not."

The werewolf told Peter in a low undertone, "There'd be no point in me offering to because Mum and Dad would say -"

"He can't!" exclaimed Faith once she and John deposited the rest of the baggage in Remus' room. "Remus shouldn't be lifting anything that heavy."

James returned to remark with a grin on his bespectacled face, "Standing around and looking pretty is Sirius' job."

The last chap finally spoke, smirking cheekily. "I only 'stand around' if I'm not interested in what's going on. Besides, you're just jealous of my good looks and charm; not everyone can be so amazing just by standing." His eyes were dark grey, his hair was ebony, and he dressed from head to foot in black. In spite of all that darkness, he seemed ready to laugh at anything in a way that was full of light-heartedness. The contradictory effect was rather intriguing; precisely the sort of person Romulous knew that Remus would enjoy analysing. Actually, because of their connection, Romulous was aware that Remus enjoyed Sirius' company most out of his three classmates. He knew naught beyond that, for the older they became the more notions each twin had that he preferred to keep secret from the other, thus the twins had formed an unspoken agreement to ignore their link as often as possible.

"If I really believed you were a threat to my superior level of amazing-ness I would eliminate you slowly by lashing you with a wet noodle," James retorted.

"Would not."

"You don't think so?"

"Yeah 'cause you've gotta die before me. I have a plan for your funeral that involves pole dancers and balloons."

Mercifully, Remus tactfully switched the subject ere their parents became too disturbed. "Speaking of balloons, Romulous and Sapphire clearly set these nice decourations up for us. It was thoughtful of them to go out of their way for us." Remus locked his gaze with Sapphire's, and both of their sets of eyes sparkled.

Romulous groaned internally. He didn't consider his spirit 'jealous' because he believed that Remus was better than himself, better than everyone else he knew; worthy of the best. He had an immense quantity of admiration for how Remus could be selfless and loving in spite of how the world mistreated him for something beyond his control. Still, did it make him a bad person that he couldn't be happy for Remus…at least as far as Sapphire's attention was concerned?

**Minerva's Note:** I know some of you missed Romulous, so hopefully you're pleased! Yes, I do know that in the old legend his name was spelled Romulus, but in the myth Romulus kills Remus and because that is NOT going to happen I spell his name differently. Well, now you know Sapphire a bit better and I can't make you like her if you don't, however, I created her because she has a purpose, thus I hope you do not hate her.


	8. The Language of Attraction

8 – **The Language of Attraction**

SMASH. BAM. "Ouch! Dammit!" That was the alarm clock. It had been the signal for waking for the past week. Every morning James, coordinated Quidditch-playing James, stumbled around the bedroom at ten minutes past eight o'clock. Remus never understood how he managed to time it perfectly, or how the others could doze through it.

"Good morning, Prongs." Remus sat up and removed the sheets that covered him. Resignedly, he knuckled the drowsiness from his eyeballs. Once he was awoken Remus possessed not a hope of drifting back to the Land of Nod.

"If you say it's good I'll take your word for it," grumbled James, rubbing his injured shin. "We wouldn't have this problem if you didn't make a rat and a dog sleep in my way."

"The floor is in your way?"

"Yes."

"Are you suggesting that all of you stay in my bed with me? I don't think my mattress would appreciate it."

"'Course not, Moony." He simpered. "I'm suggesting you put them outside."

"What a great host I'd be, then," answered Remus facetiously. "You lot are the ones that wanted to spend a few weeks of summer at my house. I told you it was small."

"I still want to be here," James assured, "but I have a an idea that you won't be able to argue with."

"Thrill me."

"For his health, Wormtail needs to lose a few pounds. For his recklessness, Padfoot needs time to think about his decisions. What better way to help your mates than by making them sleep outside? Peter will havta run around and exercise to avoid mosquitoes, and Sirius'll get loads of quiet hours to consider what he's done and what he's gonna do. Both of 'em will wind up thanking you! Plus, I'll be the only person on the floor of your room, so I won't trip over others' bodies to wake you up. Everyone wins!"

Remus yawned and stretched his tired muscles. "That last part was good. The part when you stopped talking."

James scoffed, "Hey, if that's not a brilliant plan then I'm a donkey."

"You certainly are acting like an ass."

"Good morning, Sirius," Remus amicably said. When Sirius' flawless jet locks were sleep-tousled was the time when Remus thought they looked best. Ever since James' implication he commenced wondering if it was appropriate to notice such things, or like it as much as he did when Sirius touched him.

"Up already?" James questioned Sirius. "It's a sign of the apocalypse."

"I don't care about the sign of a taco's lips! I care that you were trying to get Moony to boot me out."

"And Wormtail," Remus added placidly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So what? I'm talking about _me_ here!"

"Ah, how foolish of me," came Remus' dry response.

"But you refused him; I knew you wouldn't abandon me!" Sirius gleefully leapt up from his sleeping bag on the carpet and onto the lycanthrope's bed in a single long, graceful motion. It resulted in his well-toned body being nearly on top of Remus' more finespun one.

"He just likes sleeping near you," remarked James, eyes twinkling.

The comment appeared to make Sirius uneasy for half of a second, yet next he played off of it so well Remus presumed he imagined the discomfort. Sirius stared at Remus in understanding. "That_ is_ what you want, isn't it, Moony?" His arms wrapped around Remus' abdomen and his mouth moved beside his ear. "It's okay to admit it. Everybody wants me." The air from between Sirius' smooth lips was torrid as it encircled his face. Their chests were pressed together and they could feel each other's heartbeat. Remus forgot where he was, forgot that James and snoring Peter were thither; forgot everything except Sirius.

"Padfoot?" he murmured nervously.

"Mmm?" Sirius nuzzled his neck provocatively.

Remus was nearly gasping for oxygen. "If I confess something to you do – do you promise not to be angry?"

"Who could ever get mad at you?" Remus chose to interpret that as 'yes.'

"Well, Siri, I don't know how to say this, but…"

"But what? Go ahead say it." Soft black hair tickled his cheek. It was intoxicating. "You can tell me anything."

"Sirius, your morning breath really stinks."

The dog animagus got off of Remus and blinked in surprise. Then, his mouth began to turn upward into a smile. Finally, he unleashed loud, bark-like mirth.

James howled with uncontrollable laughter and leaned against the wall to stop himself from falling to the floor. Tears of amusement were pouring out of his eyes, fogging up his spectacle lenses.

Remus glanced between his hooting companions with serenity, hiding that he was struggling to relearn the art of inhaling and exhaling evenly. "Does anyone want breakfast?"

Hours passed before Peter regained consciousness. Groggily, he donned comfortable summer clothes and relocated to the sitting room where he heard the unmistakable sounds of James' exuberant chatter, Sirius' open guffaws, and Remus' quiet quips.

"Hiya," he said.

James waved him over whilst Sirius nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Wormtail," Remus greeted.

"What're we doing today?" inquired Peter, rummaging through a cabinet to find a Muggle snack that he did not know the name of, but thought tasted ambrosial. They were two dark brown disks of crunchy chocolate with sugary white cream in between them. He typically saw Romulous dip them in milk. Speaking of which… "Where's the other Remus?"

Remus frowned at the label, though he elected not to mention it lest it make the others worry about him being overly sensitive. "Romulous went out with Jake, and my parents are going to one of Dad's business parties. Romulous and I went once. Let me just say that Saint Mungo's parties are odd. As for your first question, I was hoping we could get started on our summer homework." The other three moaned, as he predicted they would. He feigned stupefaction. "None of you want to get done with it early? I can't be the only one!"

Sirius solemnly supplied, "I hate to break it to you, Moony. I thought that you knew that no one besides you did dull stuff like schoolwork."

The bookish teen pursed his lips and chastised him, "You can be so irresponsible. I can't believe that you're sixteen. You act like a six-year old."

"I can't believe that you're sixteen. You act like a sixty-year old," countered Sirius. The bickering duo glared at one another until they broke off chuckling.

"I know what we can do!" announced James.

"What?" queried Peter eagerly, his words garbled by the food in his mouth. Remus and Sirius did not bother to ask since they knew James would express it to them regardless.

"We can have a staring contest."

"That's stupid," muttered Sirius.

"Is not."

"Is so."

"You're only saying that 'cause you know I'll win."

"Think so? All right, Messer Prongs, I'll prove to you how stupid it is by beating you in one go."

"Yes, a challenge! Moony, you're the referee."

"I accept. After all, this important and dangerous battle definitely needs one." The sarcasm in Remus' tone was quite subtle.

Nonetheless, Sirius quirked an eyebrow toward James. "D'you reckon our fellow Marauder is picking on us?"

"Us? Certainly not," James reassured.

"Good."

"I believe that you alone are again the object of his - Dare I say it? - _mockery_."

"In that case, I must prove that I don't deserve it by defeating you."

Remus picked up a napkin and waved it like a flag between the competitors' faces. "One. Two. Three. Go!"

They stared.

They stared more.

It was really boring.

Well, the game itself was immensely torpid, however, Remus found watching Sirius interesting. The way that he leaned backwards with his hands behind his head of dark hair and slightly arched his muscled back and - This was ludicrous! He shouldn't be admiring his friend's body to such an intense degree because that would mean…Remus refused to permit his mind to conceive what it would indicate.

Peter delicately requested, "Not that this isn't, uh, exciting and all, but could we go to that place where it gets dark and the people are huge?"

It was symbolic of how close the Marauders were that Remus knew what he was referring to. "The cinema?"

The shortest wizard nodded vigourously in confirmation.

"Sounds fine. Wanna call it a tie?" Sirius recommended.

Ever competitive, James replied, "No, we'll finish later."

"Whatever," concurred Sirius nonchalantly.

"You remember how to get there without me, don't you?" Remus asked.

"Sure. Why? Aren't you coming with us?" James stepped into his shoes.

"I really do want to start my homework."

"Prefect," the other three accused simultaneously. They invariably taunted him about that. Although, none of them attempted to prevent him from remaining home to do what he unambiguously desired to.

All that occurred was after two of them gaited outdoors Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder. "You know we don't care that you enjoy reading and writing, and probably always will. You're just weird that way; we get it. But if I find out that you're staying home 'cause someone upset you I'm gonna kick their arse for doing it, and yours for not telling me in the first place. Got it?"

Remus smiled. "Yes, Sirius, I 'got it,' and I thank you. I'm okay, though." This was not entirely true, yet Remus couldn't precisely perceive what was running through his mind. Even so, he was positive that Sirius was not the best individual to discuss it with.

"All right." Sirius bestowed him with a roguish grin and exited to join James and Peter.

What Sirius had just done, what he'd stayed behind and said, was why Remus felt connected to him. The carefree nature and the rough manner in which Sirius showed that he **did** care were the aspects that Remus loved most about him.

Wait, hang on! Remus LOVED Sirius? No, that could not be true. Sirius was his friend, his very _male_ friend. Remus was enough of an abomination already. Must he truly be homosexual in addition to his lycanthropy? Whenever he had erotic dreams, which were uncommon but not as scarce as the other Marauders presumed, he could recall the vaguest details of the fantasy. The gender was never one of the recollected technicalities.

He reflected upon all romantic physical activities he had done with another person. Because of his condition, he refrained from dating since he was under the impression that it would be unfair to his lover. That didn't signify that he had not snogged a few people of both genders. 'Mature Truth or Dare' and 'Rated X Spin the Bottle' past midnight in the Gryffindor common room did not give a damn what sex you were; you had to do it. Remus permitted Sirius to coerce him into hazardous situations when nobody else ever could, including partaking in sexual adolescent frivolity that resulted in him locking lips with several acquaintances. None of those occasions had particularly repulsed him, but they hadn't aroused him either. He was forced to admit to himself that the one that had come closest to impassioning him had been a boy.

"I just didn't care about any of them, that's all," Remus tried to comfort himself aloud. He convinced himself that if he experimented with a girl he had an emotional attachment to that he would feel…something.

As if on cue there was a knock at the door.

**Minerva's Note: **I love writing comedic Marauder interaction! This is one of my favourite chapters. What did you all think of it? By the way, Peter was eating Oreos. Yum!


	9. The Language of Lust

9 – **The Language of Lust**

Recognising the tap, Remus identified the visitor without needing to investigate. "Come in." Sapphire glided in on graceful legs with her golden hair flowing behind her like liquid sunshine. She had always, from the day that he met her, resembled a storybook's princess. She was, in fact; too perfect looking in his opinion, so that he was not exactly attracted to her, though that did not mean he failed to recognise that she was attractive. To Remus, people couldn't possess an utterly flawless exterior without seeming fake somehow. It had been her bright personality that he felt akin to; he tended to surround himself with optimistic people like himself, James, and Sirius. Again, his thoughts found their way to Sirius. The fact that Sirius bit his fingernails ruined the ideal of 'perfection,' hence Remus found him more appealing. _Does that even make sense? _Remus wondered. _No, it doesn't because I should be focusing on the person in front of me, not pining over an unattainable BOY_. "Good morning, Sapphire." Astonishingly, he sounded tranquil.

"Almost afternoon now." She cheerfully seated herself beside him on the settee. "Where is everybody?"

"Out. They'll be back in a few hours. I needed some time alone to think."

"Want me to leave so you can have quiet?" When she began to erect herself Remus gently laid a hand on her arm.

"No, it actually might help if I asked you." Once Sapphire sat back adjacent to him with rapt attention, he resisted the urge to nervously wring his hands and requested, "Just…promise not to tell anyone?"

Raising her right hand in the gesture of swearing a solemn oath, she declared, "May they stop making Monty Python movies if I do."

"Right," said Remus, who spent too little time with Muggles to know what she was referring to, but trusting the word of his childhood friend. "Um, the thing is, er, do you think I'm gay?"

She blinked, looking as if his unambiguous nerves had led her to believe he was going to divulge a more serious question. "Yeah."

"You didn't even think about it!" Remus appreciated honesty, however, Lupins were rarely blunt. His parents had raised her to a minor degree, which somewhat shaped her personality. The complete absence of careful consideration and subtlety was very un-Lupin of her. Remus was aware that her behaviour was not what was truly bothering him. "I wish I was so certain about it. I don't want to be gay. I'm unnatural enough as it is. Maybe if there was a girl that I cared for and I kissed her…" He trailed off, sighing in confusion.

"Are you saying that you wanna kiss me?" Her expression and voice displayed no offense or eagerness, only curiosity.

"What?" gasped Remus, nearly falling off of the cushion onto the floor. He was about to truthfully insist that the idea had not crossed his mind when it occurred to him that he had wanted to experiment with a girl that he was attached to. She undeniably fit that description. Instead, he replied, "I couldn't. I'd just be using you as a test. I wouldn't do that to you. Or anyone." His sense of righteousness towered over his desire to prove to himself that he was normal, or as normal as a werewolf could be.

With a hint of a blush, Sapphire explained, "I'd be using you too. You'd be practise. I've fancied the same bloke for years now, but never can get the courage to ask him out 'cause I don't want to wreck our friendship. Problem is that my crush has only been getting stronger since summer started. I haven't dated or snogged anybody since it wouldn't be fair to them for me to be daydreaming about this other guy the whole time. Although, if I ever do have the chance to be with him I don't wanna be completely inexperienced." She had stated that levelly; now she averted her gaze and softened her tone. "You remind me of the boy. Actually, you're the closest thing there is to him."

Remus instantly comprehended whom she was speaking of, and could not imagine a more immaculate match. He knew better than to say this due to the fact that she obviously was unnerved discussing it. As an alternative, he sought out clarification. "Are you sure you're fine with this? I don't want you to regret it or feel awkward around me afterwards." He contemplated if Romulous would succumb to such awkwardness if he discovered their rendez-vous. Remus thought such a speculation qualified as doubtful, for if one's love interest intended to do romantic action wouldn't it better credit his or her character if it was it was done with a trustworthy individual rather than a total stranger? Romulous knew Remus would never hurt Sapphire, and would prefer she did something with him and not someone random.

"It's just a snogging session, and we both understand each other's motives for doing it. We aren't lying to one another about so-called love so we can lose our virginity the way most teenagers do." There was that frankness again. At Remus' nod of agreement she took a deep breath and got down to business. "You've kissed people before, haven't you? What should I do first?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert." He slid his fingertips along her arms. "But I know that you need to relax." Obediently, Sapphire closed her eyelids and parted her lips. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Good." His orbs shut as well and he leaned forward to firmly, though not quite forcefully, push their lips together and enter her mouth. Manicured fingernails trailed up and down his spine, and her tongue was hesitant and gentle as it explored him. It wasn't completely unpleasant, however, he longed for advances more wild and aggressive. She smelled of something flowery and tasted fresh like fruit, which was mildly stimulating, yet Remus confessed to himself that she was entirely too…(There wasn't another way to put it.) _feminine_.

Remus was so absorbed in his self-analysis that he was incapable of noticing aught – including that someone had made an entrance, observed them, and exited – until Sapphire pulled away first and both of them were swallowing gulps of air gratefully.

"Well?" she gasped out.

"Is where people get water from."

"Very funny. Did you wish I had a muscled chest instead of boobs the entire time?"

Remus could not resist chortling at the description. "Just about. So, it looks like I'm a poof. You weren't a bad a kisser, though, especially not for your first snog."

"Thanks. Neither were you. I just kept wishing – apart from my wish that you were someone else - that you'd pull me closer or shove me down or something." She had the grace to look embarrassed by such an admission, but Remus' response reminded her that she need not be uncomfortable.

"I wanted you to be more dominant, too!"

Sapphire laughed. "Looks like we're both gonna be the bottom partner of the horizontal dance. Who do you have in mind for yourself?"

How did she know he had an infatuation? "Erm…"

"Erm? I don't think I know him."

"Now who's trying to be funny?" Remus tried to smile, yet they both perceived it was forced. "I don't know if I should tell anyone."

"Please!" She clasped her hands together beneath a pouting lower lip and her eyes went wide like a begging puppy's.

It was a terribly Sirius thing to do and Remus could feel his resolve weakening. "…No."

After a moment of not communicating she guessed offhandedly, "I bet it's Sirius."

He coughed uneasily. "What makes you say that?"

"The boy is bloody gorgeous! And he completes you 'cause he's impulsive, impatient, stubborn, and outgoing. You're analytical, patient, forgiving, and reserved. He can bring you out of your shell and you can keep him out of trouble. Though, you've both got enough brains and loyalty to not be too different." At his incredulous stare she merely chuckled. "And I've only known him for a few days! I bet you know loads more reasons why he's perfect for you."

"Only a few days," he repeated. "So, you don't know how bad his home life is. He's better off with a person that's not as damaged as I am to repair any part of his heart that's broken. A mangled tool can't fix anything."

"A melted ice cube is just a useless puddle by itself, but put it with lots of others and it's a little pond where life can grow," she debated. "Both of you have problems, and like and support each other in spite of them. That only means you relate to one another better, and your relationship is stronger."

Calmly, he reminded her, "He doesn't 'like' me. There is no 'relationship.' At least, not the way you're talking about. It doesn't need to be romantic. I can live with things how they are. I couldn't live if he rejected me and wasn't in my life at all." He added firmly, "Just because that's my choice doesn't mean it should be yours. You should go for it with Romulous."

As opposed to questioning how he deduced the identity of the soul that had captured her passion, she remarked, "I know you and Sirius are destined to be. Romulous, on the other hand, ought to have somebody that comes from a nicer family than mine, and has experience with satisfying a man." The bait was set.

"That wouldn't matter to him. He'd love you for who you are," said Remus with conviction.

He had fallen directly into her trap of words. She smiled as she used his own argument against him. "Whatever faults you think you have wouldn't matter to Sirius either. He'd love you for who you are."

Remus sighed. "You don't know everything about me, Sapphire. If you did, you'd realise it's not the same."

There was a thoughtful pause. "You really want me to be with Romulous, right?"

"Naturally. If you marry we'll be related. There's nobody else I'd want as a sister-in-law."

Smiling at his sincerity, she finished, "And I want you and Sirius to live happily ever after. So, let's make a deal. I'll tell Romulous how I feel if you tell Sirius. Tomorrow."

"I can't," Remus instantly answered.

"Why not?" Her lips pursed irritably.

"I'm…" This time Remus did wring his fingers anxiously, "scared of rejection."

The lovely visage lost its annoyance. "Me too. We can take the risk together so we'll both be ready to comfort or celebrate for one another once it's over. Okay?" She extended her hand.

An enormous sense of trepidation filled Remus. Something horrendous was about to happen. What was the threat? His intuition must be warning him about this proposal. It would only lead to disaster. What else could it have been? There was a sole sensible thing to do. Remus, bold Gryffindor that he was, didn't do it. He shook the offered hand. "Deal."

**Minerva's Note:** Okay, before you complain about this chapter, allow me to explain. I have four mates that are gay and three that are bisexual, and all except one of them needed to experiment to be sure of their sexuality. Consequently, I believe that it was COMPLETELY NECESSARY AND UNDERSTANDABLE for Remus to test out his questions too. It would have been out of character for him to do so with someone he barely knew, and I seriously did not want him to do it with Lily, which is one of the reasons why I made Sapphire. You don't have to like it, but I want you to realise the point of why I did it. Hopefully, it didn't bother all of you; I hate disappointing my readers.

Anyway, after this installment you should be asking yourself two things: Who saw Remus and Sapphire? and Why does Remus feel that something bad is going to happen? The responses are unrelated, and I promise that one of them is revealed in the next chapter. Right now I'm asking myself 'What do I have that's better than a robot Conga Line?' If you give me reviews I'll have my answer


	10. The Language of Pride

10 – **The Language of Pride**

Veneficus did not contemplate werewolves much. They were just unintelligent beasts that reveled in other people's pain. He was convinced that it would be easy to instantly identify a monster if he came across one. After all, they'd look like a crude, hairy imitation of a human and have violent tendencies, wouldn't they? He had never met anyone like that. Henceforth, he must have never met a werewolf.

The idea of lycanthropy was so inconsequential to him that he could not ever recall discussing it with his wife during their decade of marriage. Isn't it ironic, then, that while hiking in the woods a werewolf attack slaughtered his wife and bit their only child?

That was half a dozen years ago. Now, his daughter Filia was fifteen. If he did not discover a cure for the foul disease she had contracted soon she would be required to register with the Ministry as a lycanthrope the moment she became of age. Veneficus would not permit his name to be sullied by having people say he had helped give life to an abomination, for he prided himself on being normal and respectable. It would be simpler to kill her, however, he could not bear to eradicate the only surviving piece of the woman he had loved.

As a result, it was imperative that he be able to test theories on how to eliminate the wolf side of a werebeast. He couldn't risk bringing death upon his offspring by using her, ergo he acquired other lupines to experiment on. Not that they sacrificed themselves willing, but the wishes of animals hardly mattered.

Veneficus worked for the Ministry of Magic and accessed files of registered lycans. He would abduct them and put their unworthy existences to beneficial use. Unfortunately, the supply on his coveted list was running low. He feared placing his noble work on hold might be inevitable until at work one day he overheard a conversation that would alter the course of numerous lives.

"Yesterday I had a potion go awry and developed this weird growth from the fumes," Bezarina Lovegood was saying. A growth was weird? She herself, like the rest of her family, was so peculiar that around the building she was known as Bizarre Lovegood.

A deep, friendly voice answered, "You ought to go to St. Mungo's." It was Demetri Potter, one of Minister Bagnold's closest advisors.

"Yes, I think I will. John really has knack for these sorts of things."

"John Lupin? He won't be there tonight. It's a full moon."

"What does that have to do with anything? Oh! Does he watch the Stellar Knyples perform their ritualistic dance?" Bizarre had faith in many unrealistic things, but Veneficus knew she was right to question the lunar phase.

"Er–No. I'm pretty sure that he takes Faith for a walk on the beach."

"That's rather romantic. It reminds me of when my son took his girlfriend to watch the nargles mate. An article about the little creatures is going to be in the first issue of the magazine they're starting. Unfortunately, you can only see nargles in mistletoes during the Christmas season."

"John and Faith's full moon walks seem to be seasonal too. I know that summer is the warmest weather, but wouldn't it make more sense to go when they could get cosy at home afterwards without having to worry about two kids?"

Her large eyes widened even more to signify her surprise. "John didn't tell me he had children…Of course, he was a bit busy telling me I shouldn't go looking for binshets on jagged cliffs."

"They're twins named Remus and Romulous if you can believe it! Romulous takes after his mother; Remus goes to Hogwarts with James, so I've met him. Kind-of sickly a lot of the time, but very polite and always has his nose in a book. A Prefect, too. I know John's really proud of him even if he is oddly protective of him."

They continued conversing as they ambled away. It didn't matter that they were departing, for Veneficus had obtained all of the information that he needed. To someone as obsessed with lycanthropy as himself, it was obvious that this Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Plus, he was a teenage one, which, considering that his daughter was an adolescent as well, would make the experimenting even better.

The following day he sought the Lupins' address from the Ministry Directory and snuck toward it after work. He hid among the plentiful trees and observed two teenagers emerge from the cottage scheming in low voices. One was an exceptionally pretty blonde girl and the other was a pale boy. He recalled that the Lupins had twins. Was this one Remus?

"You once said that I was a fairy-tale princess, so isn't that a sign I'm meant to have a 'happily ever after?'"

"Probably." The male was trying to remain optimistic, but failed by adding, "How does that give _me_ a good omen?"

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out perfect, Remus, because we deserve it; we're good people." Ah, that answered his question!

"Right," mumbled Remus skeptically. "Remember, you promised to comfort me when this doesn't work out."

"_If_ it doesn't." The beauty hugged the beast. "See you tomorrow." She strolled across the road and disappeared into the house there.

Remus paced back and forth muttering to himself in anxiety. "How in Merlin's name am I supposed to do this? 'Hey, Sirius, I just thought you ought to know that it's come to my attention that I like you quite a bit more than I should and I'd love to slam you against a wall, or any other hard surface, and snog the bloody hell out of you.' Yeah, sure, that'll work." He paused his furious steps and quiet rant to gaze imploringly at the sky. "Please, tell me what to do, or at least make it so that I don't have to do it."

Veneficus stripped off the shadows that concealed him and pointed his wand at Remus. "Your wish is my command."


	11. The Language of Sloth

11 – **The Language of Sloth**

James and Sirius were enraptured by peril as long as they elected to put themselves in it. Risk gave them a thrill that nothing else could. Remus had never been a fan of anything unsafe. Maybe it was a result of his parents' protectiveness; perhaps it was an inborn trait. Either way, danger was not one of Remus Lupin's most cherished aspects of life.

So, how was it that he got himself into such hazardous circumstances? It probably had something to do with the two people with identical mahogany hair and cedar eyes in front of him. Such a unique eye colour ought to have been entrancing, however, the eyes were so vacant that they were disturbing. Remus had never seen another duo that looked as if they did what they thought they had to each day and naught more, refusing to take joy from any of the gods' gifts. Had they been born so empty or had loss made them that way?

One of the unhappy people (No, not unhappy; more like indifferent.) was a teenage girl wearing an almost sheer dress and a hollow expression. The nearly transparent fabric revealed that her body was unhealthily skinny as opposed to elegantly slender, much like his own body was. The face pulled pale and taut by physical stress and the bags beneath her eyes were akin to Remus' reflection as well. Her most appealing feature was undoubtedly the unkempt curls that cascaded passed her waist.

The other was a man that Remus recalled hit him with a jet of red light that caused him to lose consciousness. He bore too much resemblance to the girl for her to be aught except his daughter, though he was very short where as she was average height, thus Remus knew she'd inherited a characteristic from her mother. The man was far less ill than his offspring and his curls only reached the tips of his ears. He had a thin line of hair on his upper lip that would most likely curve at the tips if it grew out; he'd be able to twist the mustache ends between his fingers as a cheesy villain would do. Funnily enough, Remus had the notion that this individual was indeed a villain.

Could it have anything to do with the fact that Remus' wrists and ankles were shackled to the wall of a windowless stone room full of unfriendly-looking devices? _Of course not, I love being at the mercy of psychotic abductors._ Remus' sarcasm sometimes asserted itself at peculiar moments.

"Do you know why you're here?" the adult asked.

"I'm guessing it's not for tea," was the mild reply Remus bestowed him with.

"No," he sneered. "I'm Veneficus. I don't expect you to know who I am, but soon everyone will. I'll be the wizard that freed the planet of werewolves."

"Big ambition for such a such a small man," remarked the Hogwarts student, contemplative rather than insulting. Thus far he had kept his tone pleasant and his words obnoxious. He knew that both his family and his friends would be proud.

Veneficus' eyes narrowed. "Obviously, it would be impossible to kill all of you since your breed keeps infecting more and more normal people with its freakish disease." Remus was too accustomed to magical folk discussing his kind as if they were rabid animals to be offended. Instead, he was intrigued by the way her father's harsh words made the girl cringe.

"Obviously. Very freakish." Remus was aware that his voice was neutral enough that it would be unclear if he was agreeing with Veneficus, or mocking him.

The daughter stepped toward him and ghosted her fingertips above the bite scar on his shoulder. "It's a shame the curse had to come to such a pretty boy."

She was backhanded sharply across the cheek. The echo of the smack reverberated throughout the stone cell. "Don't touch filth, Filia." _Ah, _that's_ her name, _Remus made a mental note After thwarting his child, Veneficus continued as if there had been no interruption: "And I'm going to rid the world of you monsters by _curing_ what makes you a mutant." His declaration was so smug it was apparent that he had become convinced that he deserved applause. Pity that Remus' hands were pinned to a wall.

"And you need me because…?" The Prefect speculated that he already knew the answer.

"Experimentation." Without further ado he retrieved a gleaming needle attached to a vial of swirling liquid. "Since wolfsbane and silver kill werewolves, the right combination of them ought to destroy only the wolf side. It's just that a few lives have to be sacrificed before that combination can be found."

Remus closed his eyes as Veneficus approached and injected him non-too-gently with chemicals poisonous to his body. Anticipated agony jolted his every nerve and he used the gargantuan amount of pain as energy to access a part of his brain that he typically left untouched.

It felt like swimming through a liquid thicker than water, just doing it mentally. He treaded through his everyday thoughts of books, shoved passed his love for his family and friends, and – with more difficulty – skirted around the tentatively slumbering lupine mindset until he reached the awareness of another being altogether. It wasn't the wolf. It wasn't even Remus. It was Romulous. With the effort of a physical push Remus sent an echo of the torment he was experiencing to his twin. In spite of the respectful disregard the boys treated their connection with, this suffering would be too intense for Romulous to ignore. Once Remus assumed he had gained Romulous' attention he used the last of his waning strength to let all the information he possessed about his whereabouts and captors to flow into the link. Then, even the interior of his mind became black.

**Minerva's Note: **I bet that some of you have deduced that seven of the chapters are based on the Seven Deadly Sins! The original meaning of 'sloth' was failing to take joy from the life God provided you with, not 'laziness.' I know this chapter is short, but it had to be. The next one is longer, I promise, and you shall get to see some of Sirius' perspective!


	12. The Language of Wrath

12 – **The Language of Wrath**

There was an icy shock that prevented Sirius from feeling aught as he walked away from the house.

"I thought you were gonna try to convince Moony to come with us," remarked Peter curiously when Sirius returned to him and James at the cinema.

"He's busy," Sirius monotonously answered. It was as if he could not decide if he ought to feel furious or disappointed or foolish, hence to avoid confusion his body permitted the experience of no affectivities whatsoever.

Sirius had an opinion about everything; therefore James knew that Sirius' apparent indifference indicated that something was amiss. "Pete, I've gotta to talk to Sirius about something. Go inside and save us seats, okay?"

Peter saluted. "Happy to oblige, Commander." Considering this amusing, the small Marauder chortled as he headed within the blessedly air conditioned building.

James put a forceful hand on Sirius' back and propelled him towards a wooden bench. Once they were seated he ordered, "Spill."

"What?" Sirius stared at nothing and fiddled absently with the hem of his shirt.

Clasping both of Sirius' shoulders to turn him to ensure eye contact, James said seriously, "You've got ten seconds to tell me what's got you acting like you found McGonagall's lingerie drawer."

"There's nothing to tell," muttered Sirius dully.

"Ten. Nine. Eight -"

"Really, I'm fine." He attempted to shrug off James' hands.

He held tighter. "Seven. Six. Five -"

"This is stupid."

"Four. Three -"

"You're acting like a childish prat!" At least there was irritation in his voice now.

"Two -"

"All right!" exclaimed Sirius exasperatedly. "You're the most annoying being on the planet. Did you know that?" When James merely grinned innocently, he continued, "I saw Moony snogging that girl."

James released Sirius in surprise. "Sapphire? Are you sure it wasn't a friendly peck or something?"

"There were tongues involved," he deadpanned.

"But that doesn't make sense," James murmured more to himself than to Sirius. "I was always positive that Remus fancied…" He allowed the statement to remain unfinished, recalling whom he was speaking to. "Pads, this kiss bothers you, doesn't it?"

Typically, Sirius was not a contemplative individual, however, he carefully considered the question. "I don't feel anything 'cause I don't know what to feel. If I was a good mate I'd be glad for him the way I am when you and Wormtail make headway with birds. I don't know why I'm not happy."

"Know how last year you figured out that your animagus form should've been a unicorn?" James winced when Sirius punched his upper arm. There was no malice behind it, yet it would bruise nonetheless.

"Alcohol is a great therapist," Sirius agreed. He never got the thrill from removing the clothes from women's bodies that James and Peter described. When he drank too much he had, in the beginning, been embarrassed to discover that he sucked on male tongues with more vigour than he had ever done to a lollypop or, more importantly, a female. Sirius, who had never been mortified before, found that he disliked the sensation and elected to simply accept his sexual preferences as another method of pissing off his family. Not that he ran around announcing that he was homosexual, though if anybody confronted him he wouldn't deny it. James was the only one that ever asked.

James mentally braced himself; he was about to enter a subject he tended to hint at rather than bluntly discuss. "Have you ever thought that you might be interested in Moony in, you know, the unicorn way?"

"Remus? Why would I fancy him? After all, he's…_Remus_." Sirius was genuinely stupefied. "Why'd you think something like that?"

James sighed: Was Sirius truly that oblivious to his own affection? "You use every possible excuse to hug or flirt with him, and you hate the idea of him dating somebody."

"Well, I guess I always figured Moony kind of completed me. I'm impatient and he's patient; that sort of thing. But I can honestly say that I never fantasize about him when I touch myself." There was a pause. "I mean, he's my _friend_!"

"People fall for their mates all the time. They're around each other constantly and know one another well. When people date they try to impress, but friends be themselves together, so the trust and everything is already there." James casually leaned back against the bench. "It would explain why you treat Remus differently."

Sirius threw his hands into the air in frustration. "I'm just joking when I hit on him. I do it to you, too."

"Not as much," he pointed out. "Can't you admit you enjoy touching him?"

Shrugging, Sirius responded, "Of course I do. He's got the softest hair and – Stop smirking."

"Sorry," apologised the athlete as he refrained from altering his facial expression.

"No, you're not." Sirius rubbed his face awkwardly, resuming their conversation. "Maybe the idea of Moony being with somebody bugs me since I never considered it. Remus told us that because of the wolf he wouldn't get involved with anyone, so if I ever decided I wanted him I assumed he'd be available. Only, I didn't want to want him 'cause he's my mate."

"To assume is to make an ass of u and me," James wisely stated.

Sirius gazed at the ground moodily. "Got that right. If I didn't assume he'd stay single and tell myself it wasn't my place to care who he snogged, especially if I wished it were me, then this wouldn't have happened. Now, he's with someone else and it's too late."

James leapt away from the canine in an overdramatic display of being aghast. "Is that pessimism I'm hearing from you, Mr. Padfoot?"

"How can I be optimistic when he's obviously straight?" Sirius defiantly crossed his arms over his chest.

At this, James actually laughed. "If Remus is straight I'll marry Snivellus. C'mon, let's watch the movie with Wormtail and we'll fix this. All we need is a plan to win him from the girl's arms and into yours, and who better to scheme a brilliant plot than the two of us?"

Sirius smiled. James was right as usual.

"How can you live in such filth?" Romulous looked dubiously around Jacob's bedroom. 'Untidy' did not begin to adequately describe it.

The corner of Jacob's lip twitched. "I like to be dirty."

"You disgust me," muttered Romulous, but without any true resentment. "I never should have let you borrow Remus' library card so you could check out those adult romance novels that lonely women read. How are we ever going to find it in here?"

"We'll use The Force." He held out his hand as if he actually expected the missing card to gravitate towards his palm. Sometimes, Romulous wondered if Jacob had been dropped on his head as an infant.

"You always bemuse."

"I always _amuse_, Romulous," Jacob corrected.

"You always amuse Romulous," he concurred. "I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"Aw, that's almost as sweet as my relief will be when I know you're shagging Sapphire and not wanking off to the image of her in your head. So, you don't mind if we use The Force? I mean, it loves to be used." The grin forming on Jacob's face disappeared instantly while he watched Romulous collapse to his knees clutching his skull. He knelt beside his friend and, not knowing how to express his concern verbally, said only, "I didn't think picturing Sapphire was a _bad_ image."

"No, it's…it's Remus." Romulous' voice was breathless and the face he lifted from his hands was beaded with sweat and tears. He looked like someone who had experienced a cornucopia of pain in a few seconds.

"What're you getting all worked up about? Remus has been gone for months; maybe he'll think he lost his library card. He can get another one." Somehow, Jacob knew that wasn't the issue.

"Jake, shut up." Romulous was no longer breathless. Jacob recognised the determined tranquility in his voice. It was the tone Romulous used as captain of the football team during important games. It held courage and focus. Jacob trusted it, and knew it required immediate obedience. "Remus is in trouble." Romulous rose steadily to his feet. Panic was pumping through him with every beat of his heart, yet he was a Lupin, and Lupins were calm almost twenty-four hours a day. He could keep a clear head in a crisis. "Ring Sapphire and tell her to go to my house. It's an emergency."

Jacob was picking up the telephone and dialing when he heard Romulous close his front door and commence running down the street.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Sirius glared when he, James, and Peter entered the Lupins' abode and saw Sapphire perched anxiously on one of the sitting room settees.

"Jake said Romulous needed me for an emergency." Sapphire fidgeted nervously, knowing Romulous would never lightly claim something was urgent.

"You left?" James enquired in bewilderment.

"Yeah, after I talked to Remus." She glanced around the room as if he might be hiding. "I checked everywhere in the house, but I couldn't find him."

"So, when you were done _talking_ to him you justleft?" Sirius demanded angrily. Such a slut was unworthy of Remus.The rational part of Sirius' mind realised that judging Sapphire was unfair since he did not know the entire story, but he ignored it.

James put a hand on his forearm. "Padfoot, relax."

"No one can relax." Romulous stepped over the threshold. "Sapphire can't find Remus because he's not here. He's been abducted."

"WHAT?" James, Peter, and Sapphire exclaimed as one.

The other occupant of the room said nothing. Sirius' mind could not, would not, process what Romulous had said. He refused to believe it. It couldn't be true. He must have been wrong. In spite of the denial, somewhere deep inside Sirius knew that Romulous wasn't wrong. When had reliable, predictable Remus ever gone missing other than full moon nights? Never. Not once. Even before Sirius had become close with Remus the routine-addicted boy had not been difficult to locate. Why did this happen to Remus? Why did bad things happen to people who didn't deserve it?

Remaining serene to the best of his ability, Romulous inquired to Sapphire, "You were the last person Remus was with. Do you remember seeing anything or anyone out of the ordinary?"

"Uh…" Sapphire tried to bite back her rising terror by literally biting her lip in order to think. "There was a purple car farther down the road that I know none of our neaighbours have. Someone could've just been visiting a relative, or someone could've crept away from the car among the trees until they got to Remus." She shot to her feet "This is my fault! If I hadn't abandoned him-"

"No," Romulous interrupted gently, "the kidnapper would have knocked you out before taking Remus, or taken you too. If you'd stayed with him it wouldn't have made him any safer." He needed to keep everyone calm. Chaos would take up time, and he doubted Remus possessed an excessive amount of that.

"How d'you know he's been kidnapped?" asked Peter.

"Our connection. Remus never mentioned it?" Romulous wondered why the possibility hurt him. After all, he'd never told Jacob.

"He did," James assured him. He was proud that his voice shook only minutely when he questioned, "Where is he?"

Romulous shook his head ruefully. "I only know what Remus knows, and he doesn't know where he is. He's in a room with a girl named Filia and a madman bent on destroying -" He glanced uneasily at Sapphire. "-what makes people like him different. The room seems to be underground. I could sketch what it looks like for you, but that doesn't tell us _where_ the room is."

James was trying valiantly not to lose his wits, and he was doing quite well given the circumstances, but being a pureblood meant that it never occurred to him that he might need to be wary of his choice of words. "Then, the man's a wizard? Could you sketch him? I could floo home and show the drawing to my parents. If this bloke works for the Ministry my Dad'll know who he is." Without waiting for a reply, he rushed around finding pencils and paper.

"Right. I'll just pretend that made sense," Sapphire muttered. Ordinarily, she would have pondered it, but naught except Remus was significant at the moment. "When you lot figure out where we're going, let me know." She sank heavily back onto the seat as if exhausted. Maybe she was. Romulous knew it took a quantity of effort for him not to dash around screaming.

"We?" Romulous stared at her in disbelief. The person he loved most was in mortal peril. There was no way he would allow the person he loved second most to be in danger as well. "Sapphire, I'm more grateful than you know that you want to help my brother, but there's nothing you can do. These people have…weapons you can't defend yourself against. It would be best if you stayed here."

Surely, Romulous could not be serious? "It's not 'cause I'm a girl, is it?"

"No…" He could not inform her that they were magical. "Yes, it is. That's why you ought to remain here." He knew the second the declaration left his mouth that it was the improper thing to say.

"No way in Hell!" Sapphire was on her feet again, however, it was from indignation this time. "No matter what you say, I know Remus getting caught was my stupid fault, but you want me to stay home nice and safe while people hurt him? I won't be an idiot _and_ a coward too." She was shaking and tears were coming out of her eyes, though whether from horror on her friend's behalf or rage she did not know, nor did she particularly care. "I protect the people I care about. I don't just sit around and do whatever I feel like doing. _I am NOT like my parents_!" She was quivering so badly now that Romulous could not resist the impulse of wrapping his arms around her for fear that without support she would collapse. She smelt of delicious honeysuckle and felt warm against his body that was chilly with apprehension. He hated himself for desiring her during such a crucial situation.

"Just let her come." Everyone gaped at Sirius. It was the first time he had spoken, or even moved, since Romulous' pronouncement of Remus' predicament. "Arguing with her is only going to take more time."

James deposited the art items on the table for Romulous' usage and regarded Sirius warily. Sirius always acted on his emotions without thinking, yet currently he seemed to be expressing even less feeling than he had earlier that day. His voice was flat and his grey eyes, normally either stormy or playful, were as cold and hard as stone.

"Is-is Remus hurt?" enquired Peter timidly. Did they truly expect him to accompany them into the underground hideout of an insane magician? They must need someone to remain behind in case Remus returned since the girl refused?

Romulous hesitated before rending his gaze from Sapphire's wet visage and answering, "Yes. He's not dead or dying; I'd feel it if he was, but he is in a lot of pain. It was enough to knock him unconscious, and we all know what a high tolerance for pain Remus has developed over the years."

Face blank, tone icy, Sirius roughly pushed Sapphire back into her seat and shoved Romulous towards the supplies, ordering, "Draw. I want to see the face of the man whose ass I'm going to kick."

James had not ever seen his best friend behave in such a manner. When Sirius vented his vexation at his relatives' scornful letters he punched the nearest wall or shouted at random passerby, but this controlled fury was something new. Sirius was conserving his wrath for when he physically encountered the one responsible. James almost pitied the person dumb enough to abduct their sensitive and clever Marauder Moony. Almost.

**Minerva's Note:** You know, this fan fiction is nothing like the actual Harry Potter books. More than half of the characters are my own creation, and they are only at Hogwarts for two of the chapters. I think that I'm going to replace the Marauders with more of my own characters and turn this into an original novel. What do you all think? Oh, and what did you think of everyone's reactions in this chapter?


End file.
